Another Note: Liar Game
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: A veces, el destino es extraño. A veces, el destino es cruel y gusta de jugar con las personas. Poniéndolas en situaciones demasiado complicadas, llevándolas al límite. Y por eso me vi obligada a hacer algo que prefería no haber hecho. Todo por culpa de un estúpido asesino con un complejo de Dios y un Shinigami aburrido. Mi nombre es Alex. A. El primer fracaso de L.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _A veces, el destino es extraño._

A veces, el destino es cruel y gusta de jugar con las personas. Poniéndolas en situaciones demasiado complicadas, llevándolas al límite.

Tal vez el destino nos unió, de forma caprichosa, a través de una sola letra.

 **L**

 _El mejor detective del siglo._

 _Una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo._

Sería inútil (además de absurdo) mencionar los innumerables casos que resolvió y la cantidad de criminales que envió a prisión. Más que cualquiera de las agencias policiales del mundo. Su sola existencia formaba parte de un equilibrio en el mundo. Sin él, no se hubieran evitado muchas víctimas inocentes e incontables guerras. Su desaparición por si sola aumentaría la tasa de criminalidad en un gran porcentaje.

 _Por supuesto, la sola idea de su muerte representaba un gran peligro para el mundo. Nadie estaba más consciente de ello que el propio L_

 _Por eso, necesitaba un sucesor._

Para eso se fundó la Casa de Wammy, para reunir niños con habilidades excepcionales, genios de todas las esquinas del mundo. Potenciales sucesores que eran educados e impulsados para que mejoraran el mundo a su manera.

Esa fue la primera generación

Eso es lo que éramos.

Los niños de L, reunidos en un solo lugar.

Pero crear un L falso, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Porque cuanto más intentábamos ser como él, cuanto más cerca llegábamos, más lejos estaba él.

Como una cima imposible de alcanzar, como una pintura imposible de falsificar, como una firma que no puede ser imitada.

Incluso ahora sigo creyendo que L no podía, ni podrá ser igualado. Al menos no por una sola persona.

Y por eso la primera generación fracaso.

Los primeros sucesores

Los sucesores malditos

 _A y B_

 _El primer sucesor A, fue incapaz de lidiar con la presión de vivir como L y se quitó la vida. Mientras que el segundo, Beyond Birthday, era brillante y desviado. Convirtiéndose en un criminal_

 _La A significaba "After" (después de)_

 _La B significaba "Backup" (respaldo)_

El primer experimento, el primer gran fracaso, que se convirtió en una especie de manual de lo que no se debía hacer.

Tal vez, L siempre supo que fracasaríamos. Aunque jamás lo admitió abiertamente.

Aun así, hasta el día de hoy, muy pocos de la Casa de Wammy saben la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en ese entonces.

Tampoco es que tenga la intención de contarlo en estas líneas.

Porque a pesar de todo esta historia no trata de nosotros, sino de L

L el mejor detective del mundo

L era la persona a la que todos admirábamos

L era la meta de todos en la Casa de Wammy.

L era lo que nos motivaba a ser mejores. A sobre esforzarnos.

L era como una sombra que se cernía sobre nosotros, a la que no podíamos sobrepasar, a pesar de internarlo una y otra vez.

Cada uno de nosotros quería superarlo.

Pasar por encima de él.

Pasar sobre él.

A lo hacía, B lo hacía, M lo hacía y N lo hacía.

A como un suicida que renuncio a ser solo una pieza de reemplazo, B como un criminal que no quería ser una copia.

Mello como un retador de Kira y Near como un sucesor que lo atrapó.

Cada uno a nuestra manera.

A veces pienso que B y yo estábamos malditos, por lo tanto jamás podríamos llevar esa letra.

Sin embargo, ellos, Mello y Near…

Si tan solo hubiesen unido sus fuerzas…

Realmente habría surgido, alguien digno de superarlo.

Supongo que haber sido así, yo no hubiese tenido que inferir después, mucho después para salvar a uno de ellos.

O tal vez fue gracias a eso, que no me quedo más remedio que afrontar ese pasado que trate de ocultar y que surgió para arrastrar con todo a su paso. Probablemente hubiera sido una víctima más de no ser por esos dos.

Pero, mi participación en esta historia comenzó antes de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo haber imaginado. De lo que yo siquiera pude haber pensado o querido.

Y me vi obligada a hacer algo que prefería no haber hecho jamás

Todo por culpa de un estúpido asesino con un complejo de Dios y un Shinigami aburrido.

Si hasta ahora no has adivinado quién soy, querido lector, entonces déjame presentarme:

Mi nombre es Alex.

 _A_

El primer sucesor de L que se quitó la vida. Una letra más.

O más bien:

La primera sucesora de L, que intentó suicidarse y sobrevivió, renunciando a ser un sucesor. Quien no quería vivir de acuerdo a L; quien quería dejar de fingir ser alguien que no era; quien no quería ser solo una letra más, la que seguía después de.

 _ **Una chica.**_

 _ **El primer fracaso de L.**_


	2. Muerte

**1.-Muerte**

 _L vs. Kira_

 _El mejor detective del mundo contra el mayor asesino en masa de la historia._

 _La batalla entre las mejores mentes del mundo._

 _La pelea de dos genios._

No tiene caso molestarme en explicar los detalles de esa guerra de intelectos, puesto que muchos de ellos solo me fueron narrados hasta varios años después de que esta terminase. Tampoco tengo la intención de hablar más de lo necesario. Esa es una historia que no me corresponde contar.

En realidad, preferiría no haberme visto involucrada en ella. Porque aunque mi partición fue bastante discreta, por decirlo de alguna manera, no habría podido hacer nada más si hubiese actuado de forma directa.

Pero dejaré los detalles para más adelante.

Mientras tanto, les contaré como fue que me vi envuelta en todo esto en primer lugar.

Desde que abandone el orfanato, mi interés por las noticias del mundo era nulo (incluso ahora es bastante minino), así que la información sobre el nuevo asesino proclamado por todos como Kira me habían llegado de forma sesgada. También estaba al corriente de su persecución por parte de L y el desafío que había lanzado en su contra. Así que pensé que sería otro caso que sería resuelto fácilmente por L… ¡Que ilusa fui!

Por lo que no imagine lo que pasaría después.

Creo que llegados a este punto es bastante obvia mi relación con Wammy House y más específicamente con su creador Quillsh Wammy. Él era un gran hombre y siempre lo considere como un padre adoptivo. Cuando lamento no haber podido salvarlo, no haber previsto lo que pasaría. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

El hecho de renunciar a mi puesto como sucesora, con todo lo que implicaba, no impidió que Watari siguiera en contacto conmigo. Aunque nuestra comunicación no era constante, gracias a eso pude saber que tanto el cómo L estaban en Japón tras las pistas de Kira. Por supuesto no me dio demasiados detalles.

Pero en realidad solo tres palabras cambiaron todo.

 _B is Dead_

La muerte de Beyond. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido en Los Ángeles. Los asesinatos que había cometido, su desafío contra L. Entendía lo que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión y que por eso pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión. Aun así yo lo quería como un hermano, tal vez no éramos precisamente cercanos pero ambos no entendíamos y nos respetábamos mutuamente. Él era quien había descubierto mi intento de suicidio, quien había dado la voz de alarma diciendo que aún no era mi tiempo de morir. Cuando estaba en el hospital se despidió de mí diciendo que él también se iría. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida.

Ese maldito de Kira lo había matado, así que no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados. Investigue lo suficiente por mi cuenta (O más bien tome la información de ciertas agencias policiales), por supuesto mis movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para L. Por eso no me sorprendió recibir un mensaje de Watari donde me pedía que me reuniera con él en Japón. No me hacía demasiada gracia volver a verme involucrada en el tipo de cosas que pensé dejar atrás cuando me fui de Wammy. Pero si tenía que salir de mi exilio autoimpuesto con tal de atrapar a Kira, lo haría.

Reuniendo todo mi valor tome un vuelo de más de diez horas para encontrarme con el que fuera como un padre para mí.

Ese fue el día en que comenzó todo.

* * *

Suspiré con desgana mientras bebía el contenido de mi taza de café, observando el lugar y las personas a mí alrededor. Desde que me había marchado del orfanato había vivido prácticamente recluida, sin salir más allá de mis límites auto impuestos. No es como si temiera por mi vida. Pues mi relación con L no podía ser rastreada por nadie más. Mis datos habían sido destruidos, además de que todos los otros niños de Wammy solo sabían que estaba muerta. Las únicas personas que sabían que continuaba con vida eran el propio L, Watari y Roger. Además de B quien estaba muerto.

Aun así no dejaba de tomar mis precauciones. Costumbres supongo. Conté las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante. Diez en total. Cuatro de ellas en cada esquina, una apuntando a la caja registradora y las cinco restantes escondidas en ciertos paneles del techo. Una distribución fácil de adivinar, por lo que supe cuál era el lugar ideal para sentarme sin que mi rostro fuese grabado. Coloque mi taza en su lugar viendo mi reflejo en el oscuro líquido, mi nuevo "disfraz" como yo lo llamaba. Durante mi estancia en el orfanato siempre fingí ser un chico. Ahora que podía vivir como una chica, el vestirme como una solía usarlo más como una especie de disfraz que como mi verdadera identidad.

Mire mi reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos para reunirme con Watari. Pagué mi cuenta y salí para tomar el ascensor hasta el último piso. Una vez ahí, atravesé un largo corredor hasta toparme con las escaleras de servicio, las cuales llevaban a la azotea tal como me había indicado. Supuse que dadas las circunstancias quería que nuestra reunión fuese lo más secreta posible.

Una vez que llegue al exterior cerré la puerta tras de mí. Volteando a ver la figura que estaba encorvada a un par de metros de mí. Solo basto una mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Cabello negro, camisa blanca y jeans azules desgastados. L se puso de pie con un salto, girando sobre sus talones y avanzando hacia mí. Por instinto retrocedí lo más que pude hasta que mi espalda quedó recargada sobre la puerta y tome la manija de la puerta para huir de ahí, pero esta no se abría.

—Es inútil —sentenció L observándome fijamente —Está cerrada del otro lado...

Examine a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna otra forma de largarme de ahí. Era imposible.

—Solo hay una salida —continuó sin inmutarse ante mi mirada de furia —. A menos que estés dispuesta a saltar desde esta altura. Pero es poco probable que sobrevivas a un caída de veinte pisos, un 5% cuando mucho… Por lo que no tienes más opción que quedarte.

—Seria un 3% en realidad —murmuré molesta— Aunque influyen muchas variables no creo que sea más que eso. Tampoco es como si quiera comprobarlo.

— Supongo que tienes razón —se encogió de hombros sin dejar de verme, caminando un par de pasos hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de mí,

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos ante su cercanía. No podía evitar estar a la defensiva. Me ponía nerviosa—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nada que ver con tus investigaciones.

— Has cambiado —dijo señalando mi atuendo—, te ves distinta.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo —le espeté —La mejor forma de pasar desapercibida es vestirme así. Sé que Kira solo necesita conocer el nombre y rostro de sus víctimas. Por eso he tomado mis precauciones.

—Entiendo —contesto mordiendo su pulgar y clavando su mirada en la mía—. Estas muy bien informada. Sabes que no puedes hurgar en los archivos ajenos. ¿O acaso pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

Maldición. Nunca era tan fácil, al menos no con él. Debí suponer que se daría cuenta de que había hackeado sus archivos.

O peor aún, el mismo me había dejado hacerlo. Que idiota.

—Así que simplemente me dejaste ver tu investigación, de esa forma ya sabría lo que quería que supieras. Y luego solo me engañaste para hacerme venir, ¿no es así? —le reclame— Era demasiado obvio en realidad —suspire — Por eso Watari me dijo sobre la muerte de B, para ponerme tras las pista de Kira.

—Sabía que no querrías verme por voluntad propia. Así que le pedí a Watari que te lo dijera para que vinieras. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Porque habría de escucharte?

—Porque sé que tú también quieres atrapar a Kira. Y tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme, A

—Ya no soy parte _tu_ alfabeto, L —dije con una mueca. Odiaba que me llamara de esa forma — Creo que fui muy clara cuando eso sucedió — continúe bajando mi mirada, tocando mis muñecas, en el mismo lugar donde estaban heridas— No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ni siquiera por B. Pídeselo a alguien más.

—No —negó, tomando mis brazos mientras alzaba la tela para ver las cicatrices —. No puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

— ¿Por qué no? —Grite, zafándome de su agarre y empujándolo lejos de mí — ¿Por qué yo? Acaso lo que hice no fue suficiente…

—No puede ser nadie más —repitió L — _Porque quiero que tú me mates, Alex._


End file.
